rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady X- Substance
Background Babyface persona of Lady X-Subsistence. She is created from the DNA of Kamikaze Rose. In XX's exhibition mode only, she forms the team Doctor's Experiment with Dr. Anesthesia. Appearance Lady X Substance is a half-cybernetic half-woman experiment designed by Dr. Anesthesia. She has blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail. She wears a metallic mask that conceals most of the frontal part of her face. Lady X Substance also wears a silver leotard made of metal, which showed a bit of her cleavage. She also wears matching knee-high boots and long gloves. Personality With her being part machine, Lady X Substance is programmed to follow her commander's orders. In the first game, she is usually the final boss for the non-unlockable characters. Lady X Substance shows no emotion when she's fighting in the ring. When fighting against Reiko Hinomoto, she does not show any mercy and unleashes a flurry of vicious strikes and throws that nearly cost the Zero Fighter her life, putting her in hospital. Fighting Style As a powerful cyborg, she has more offense and defense than any other character. With Humiliation set to max she can humiliate normal characters with just one attack. But since she is not a full cyborg, like her "Subsistence" counterpart, she can perform regular wrestling moves like a regular person. She has an attack where she can pick up a wrestler with one hand on their back and spin them around on axis before dropping them to build on their humiliation. Another characteristic about Lady X Substance is that she doesn't get humiliated easily. In other words, opposing characters will have to do more moves to build on her humiliation, compared to fighting other characters. However to act as a balance to some of her insanely strong attacks she doesn't get much meter from taunts and attacks, But this weakness can be ignored since some attacks are so strong they themselves, they can easily build on their meter. Killer Move *'Power Of The Punch:' An powerful strike that utilizes Lady X Substance's cybernetic characteristics. First, she kicks her opponent in the stomach to force them to bend over. As they recovers, Lady X Substance aims her right arm at her opponent and charges up. Finally, she detaches her hand and unleashes a powerful rocket-fist that sends her opponent tumbling halfway across the ring, doing a ton of damage. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Lady X Substance's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Doomsday:' A power throw that utilizes Lady X Substance's super strength. With her opponent backed against the turnbuckle, Lady X Substance lifts them up and sits them on the top rope. She climbs onto the top rope and bends her opponent over, putting their head in between her thighs. Next, places her hands around her opponent’s chest and pulls them up to lift them on their shoulders, seemingly going for a powerbomb to the outside. But from there, Lady X Substance's upper body rotates on its axis a couple times. She falls back into the ring, slamming her opponent back-first to the mat and pinning them upon completion. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Lady X Substance must be facing their opponent while their back is against the turnbuckle. Humiliation Move *'Substance:' A hold that utilizes Lady X Substance's submission abilities. First she brings her opponent to a seated position and steps over behind them with their head in between her thighs. Lady X Substance rolls over and falls on her stomach to flip her opponent over with their bottom sticking up, and their head tucked into her buttocks. Finally, she reaches behind, grabs both of her opponent's arms and pulls back on them to stretch the shoulder joint and humiliating them into submission. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters